Draco Hates Skinny Jeans!
by Emo-Ashes
Summary: Harry likes wearing skinny jeans, Draco loves taking them off! Non-Magic, AU, SLASH, Teasing!Draco Adorable!Wanton!Harry. One-shot.


**Authoress Ramble;** Hi all, this is a short one-shot about Draco/_Harry_ as in together, _together _(-gives a suggestive waggle of my eyebrows-) – romantically! If you're cool with that, stick around, have a cup of tea (why? who the hell knows; I'm not going to question my mind – now that'd be scary!!) enjoy! For those who are not into boy/boy action, press the back button and escape while you can!!

This is my first fic where these two are actually involved as in kissing and such, so please don't be too hard on me, I'm new to this all!! Any help would be fantastic!

**Summary;** Harry likes wearing skinny jeans, Draco loves taking them off! Non-Magic, AU, SLASH!! Teasing!Draco adorable!wanton!Harry.

**Disclaimer;**Definitely not mine, I am not J.K; sure I'm a female just like her, but that's where the alikeness stops!

--

--

"Why do you wear those, they look appalling on you!"

Harry turned around to face his boyfriend; the blond man was leaning against the bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. His blond bangs fell into his eyes and his bloodless lips were pressed into a thin line.

Harry looked his self over in the full length mirror, furrowing his eye brows; a crinkle appeared above his nose.

"I look fine, don't I? What looks terrible? Is it the scarves? Because 'Mione said they looked real charming on me!"

Draco shook his head, uncrossing his arms and coming to stand behind Harry, "it's not the scarves," he stated; reassuring his fretful partner. Snaking one arm around the shorter man's waist he cupped Harry's hip possessively, "they look fine," he promised quietly, placing a brief kiss to Harry's temple.

Harry beamed; running the smooth fabric of the white and black scarves between his fingers; the idea to wear two scarves at the same time had been a good one, the black and white material entwined beautifully.

"It's those bloody jeans," Harry's smile dropped from his lips at the abrupt grumble, he frowned before turning in Draco's embrace.

"I like them, they make me look slim!" he said, tugging nervously at the sleeve of his sweater.

A deep chuckle left the blonds throat, "you are slim, Harry. But those jeans are not 'killer' or 'in' or whatever word you want to use, they just look – _Blah_!" Draco threw up his hands.

Harry quirked an eye brow; hugging his arms around Draco's neck; immediately the blond reciprocated and cuddled Harry closer to his body, "real eloquent Draco; they look 'blah' on me do they? I happen to think they look swell!"

Harry lifted up his chin in defiance.

"Swell? Merlin, Harry, why can't you wear normal jeans or better yet a suit for once?"

Harry scowled, pressing his chest into Draco's as he leaned closer, "I'd rather not copy you in fashion choice of suits and ties! Besides, the jeans make me feel attractive, and shouldn't that be enough."

Draco pulled his diminutive boyfriend nearer, lacing his fingers at the small of Harry's back.

"You are attractive enough with out such tight pants, Babe."

A quick press of lips had Harry leaning up on his tiptoes for more contact, "Although they do show off your arse and – well, when you wear them every body can see just how well endowed you are!"

Harry gasped, pulling back; a flush spreading up his neck and colouring his cheeks.

"Draco," he squeaked, the bridge of his nose blushing pink. Draco ignored his boyfriends' embarrassment, leaning in he buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck, inhaling the scent that was purely _Harry_. It smelt of mint and apple and soap.

"Well, you should expect those types of comments if you're going to be wearing skinny jeans; Hon. People are going to look."

Harry gasped once again, but this time in pleasure as Draco nibbled gently on his earlobe; soothing the abused skin with tender licks of a sweeping tongue.

"You know what would suit you much better?" the blond mumbled.

Harry tugged at Draco's silky hair; wanting the man closer, _nearer_, pressed _against_ him – _everywhere_! "Huh-Uh!" he tried to say, it came out as more of a breathy moan – gods Draco was talented with his tongue!

"Nothing," Draco said in a rough voice, thick with lust. Harry's knees felt ready to buckle.

"MmHm…" Well it wasn't the most educated reply; however Draco took it as a concurrence of sorts.

The blond cupped Harry's head in his palm, grabbing a handful of raven hair while doing so.

"You look best when you're wearing nothing." He clarified as if Harry was too hazed to realize this – he was!

Draco's fingers fiddled with the clasp of Harry's jeans, plucking at the polished button teasingly. Harry groaned pushing his hips forwards in want of friction.

"Please!"

"Please what?" Draco asked; smoothing his knuckles across Harry's jaw line, watching as Harry leaned into the caress endearingly.

"_Draco_!"

Draco tsked quietly, "so demanding, what do you want, Babe? I can't give you anything until you tell me what it is you need!"

Harry rolled his eyes, his hands scrambling over Draco's chest and fumbling with the buttons on the sky blue shirt; desperate to expose pale, soft skin, "I want _you_!"

Firm hands captured Harry's; Draco pushed the protesting fingers down; holding Harry immobile by his wrists.

"Really are you sure?" queried the blond in mock-surprise.

Harry had had quite enough of his boyfriends teasing. Freeing his wrists from the gently forceful hold Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, forcing their bodies flush together.

And gods it felt good to be so _close_!

Draco staggered slightly when unexpectedly Harry lifted his legs up to fasten around his waist, the slim man bit sharply at Draco's neck, a breathless whisper escaping his full lips in the form of;

"Fuck me!"

Draco needed no telling twice, turning on his heel he basically dived onto the four-poster bed. Harry laughed eagerly at his partner's keenness, his arms and legs refusing to release Draco – not until he got his own release!

"I suppose there's one good thing about your liking of skinny jeans," Draco was saying and Harry had no idea how he could stay so coherent when their bodies were rubbing together just _so_.

"I get to –" careful but lustful hands held onto Harry's hips, Harry keened for more touch, Draco ran his palms down Harry's thighs; then back up, "take them off!"

Harry groaned loudly when Draco dipped his head, shifting to lie between his legs. With a mischievous smirk the blond ducked his head.

Harry propped his torso up by leaning on his elbows, watching as Draco took the corner of fabric near the button of his jeans between his teeth. Harry's eyes closed with out his say-so. Draco tugged, pulling his head back and the button came free.

"Oh – gods, Draco; don't stop!"

He stopped. Harry frowned and let out a soft whine of disappointment his eyes open and disgruntled.

"Beg me not to!" ordered Draco in a smooth voice, dripping of seduction and just plain desire. Absently the blond twisted the scarves between his fingers, watching Harry with smoldering eyes.

Harry was irrevocably hungry for more of what Draco was doing, and with out contemplation he mewled and implored;

"Please – please don't stop, Dray!"

It seemed enough to satisfy the blond man, who bent down once more; this time taking the zipper between his teeth, Harry groaned.

"_Yes_!" he hissed, bunching handfuls of the blanket in clenching fists. Draco was now tugging on the denim jeans, it seemed he was having trouble getting them off of his boyfriend, but Harry was beyond caring. He was too wanton to even notice the blonds' dilemma.

Draco growled softly, "lift your hips, Babe – C'mon help me out here!" Harry did as was asked of him, and Draco managed to get the jeans down to his thighs and then right the way off.

"Finally," sighed Draco, smirking at the smaller man when he reached up for Draco, silently asking for more and more _now_!

"Want me to suck you?"

Harry shook his head, raven bangs covering one green eye in a shield of glossy black. Draco chuckled, tucking the unruly fringe back with gentle fingers.

"What then?"

"Fuck me!" Harry whimpered; bucking his hips up, both of them inhaled a quick breath of air at the spark of pleasure the action caused.

Draco removed his shirt, taking his time to unfasten the many buttons that Harry hadn't managed to get undone, "want me to do it now?" he questioned hands stilling in their movements at the waist band of his dress pants.

Harry nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip; Draco cocked his head to one side.

"Perhaps we should wait for a bit, yeah?" his mercury eyes glittered with the joy of teasing Harry.

Harry felt none of that joy. Sitting up and gripping Draco's broad shoulders he glared.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'll flip us over and do you." Yeah, real nasty threat there Harry! _Not_!

Draco pouted his bottom lip in thought, "I'd rather shag you, Babe." With that he pushed Harry roughly back into the pillows, covering the young mans body with his own; heated skin against smooth flushing skin.

Draco lapped at Harry's neck, pinching the delicate flesh between his teeth; "you're so irresistible, Y'know that?"

Harry's breath hitched and he moaned into Draco's shoulder, "Gods, I love you, Draco!" it wasn't unusual for Harry to blurt out random facts when in the throes of bliss, Draco had come accustomed to it, so he wasn't fazed by outbursts of this kind.

"Love you too, Harry." Mumbled Draco fervently, sucking at Harry's neck; leaving his mark in the form of a love bite.

Harry trailed his palms over the smooth expanse of Draco's back, coming to rest at the man's waist band; pushing at the pants, he attempted to get his lover undressed fully.

After what seemed an eternity; but was probably only fifteen seconds, Harry gashed his teeth together in annoyance.

"Bloody, fucking button!" he snapped, his thumb circling the black fastening of Draco's dress pants. Draco murmured something into Harry's neck, his hand tangled within Harry's hair.

"I can't get the button, Draco!"

Sighing in over-exaggerated exasperation the blond pulled back, reaching down to pop out the button, "better?" he asked with a pucker of his lips.

Harry reached for Draco's hips with trembling hands, dragging him down for a heated kiss of dancing tongues and nibbling teeth; both men finding it increasingly difficult to take in air through the laborious snogging.

"Much better!" Harry breathed once they broke apart, "now fuck me!"

"So demanding, Babe!" Draco tsked, but obediently obliged.

--

--

**A/R;** I could do another one-shot of the actual – well – act!! I'd have to tone it down a little but I'm sure I could make it steamy…if you want more I could attempt to get a follow on one-shot out by tomorrow night!?

My apologies for any mistakes, I'm sure there are plenty, but I am hyped up on sugar right now and almost certainly wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to re-read it again.

Please no flames – not that I can dictate what you can and can't do, however it is extremely heartless to bash a budding writer's work just because you don't agree with it! I gave the warnings.

Hugs to all! Night!

Emo


End file.
